The Sun Hasn't Died Yet, and So Haven't We
by summertime'sxlatenights
Summary: Clarke's got an older half-sister,and she's so ready to kick some ass and get back her freedom. But, one thing leads to another, and before you know it, she's bumming a ride with Raven down to Earth. Follow along as Alex tries to keep her little sister safe, while juggling a relationship with the 100's leader, Bellamy? Man, teenagers got it tough.
1. Preview: Escape

Hey, so how about a little plot twist? Clarke's actually got an older half sister, named Alex, who was put away just like her, when their father died. But, she never got to ride down to Earth with the others, and has been slaving away in her cell on the Ark. When her 18th birthday's finally coming up, she decides to escape her cell and just run. She hides in the pod that Raven's working on, and before ya know it, both Raven and Alex are cruising down to Earth together.

This chapter's just going to be like an introduction.

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, but damn do I wanna own Bellamy

* * *

Alex sat in her cell. The cell where she spent almost her whole life in. The walls etched with marks, counting the days as they passed by. Waiting and waiting,barely clinging onto the last strand of hope left. The hope of finally having freedom. She wanted to breath the air that the cement cave had not provided. She wanted to run through the halls, and sleep in _her_ bed. She wanted to kiss a boy, or even just hold his hand. She wanted a lot of things, but most of all, she wanted to see her father. But Alex knew seeing her father again would never be possible. Her father had tried to warn the people of the Ark: that it was slowly dying, and there wasn't enough oxygen for everyone, but he was found out, and floated for his "crime". So, with that wish crossed off the list, Alex was ready to move onto the next one-gaining her freedom. But, this would be hard, because she had committed a crime, as well. Her punishment, however, was far worse. She was stuffed and locked away from all of society; was left alone, and abandoned by her people. But it's not like she cared. She didn't care about the Ark, or the people on it, and she definitely didn't care for her half-sister, Clarke. Alex had told herself that everyday,saying to herself that she envied her, and that Clarke had gotten everything _she_ could ever want: family, friends, _freedom_. But that wasn't the truth, and Alex knew that well. Not a single day passed by without her regretting. Regretting that she never got to see her little sister.

On nights when Alex was especially lonely, she'd find comfort in a picture of sister. And although Alex never got to see her in real life, she still cherished it. Her father had passed it onto her, right before he had been taken. Alex saw a beautiful sun blonde girl. With pure white skin and beautiful sapphire eyes that she could just swim in. She saw her sister. But, another picture had also given her the feeling of warmth. It was one of a tall handsome man, with soft brown eyes, and a warm smile, holding a delicate little baby in his arms. A baby with enthralling new leaf's green eyes with a hint of azure and gold that it looked as if a fairy had come and sprinkled golden flakes onto them, and thick dark hair with tips that matched the gold in the light. A baby with a dimple incased in her left cheek, and skin so pure and glowing, it illuminated the dark. Alex saw herself, and she saw her father once again. She saw happiness and love. Freedom and family. She saw her wish. And then realized where she was,the harsh reality had taken over. Alex stuffed the 2 pictures back into her pocket and stood up. A room of cold cement. Of echoing, empty halls, and darkness surrounding her happy memories. Step by step, she turned around staying in place, slowly and surely, taking in everything in her sight. Remembering what this place looked like, because it would go down as a _memory._ This day was special. It was the day she was finally going to escape.

* * *

Again,this was more like a preview than a chapter. A little insight to whats about to lead. If you liked it, write a review down below! I really hope you enjoyed. And Next chapter'll be about her big escape!

xoxo, summertime'sxlatenights


	2. Chapter 1:Earth

Alex is finally gunna be escaping the Ark now. This chapter'll be the start of her journey to Earth!

**And Hey, just wanna clear things up. I am redoing this story, and it will be pretty similar from before, but there are definitely going to be a few changes. Sorry for the ups and downs!X( And BlueRaven, no need to worry! ALL of what was from before, and now, are my original ideas, mixing in with the original story plot line! **

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100.

* * *

**The Ark**

February 2

**1:00 AM**

**profile **

First name: Alexia

Last name: unknown

Age: 18

Birth Date: February 2

Hair Color: brown. *lighter tips

Eye Color: green *specks of gold

Height:5'6"

weight:125 lbs.

Family: unknown

Crime: -Access Denied-

Status: RUNAWAY CONVICT

*additional information

* * *

12:00

"What the hell, where're my key?" A guard with a quizzical look patted himself down as he walked down the hall surrounded by empty cells. "I swear," he passed through an open door way into another hall, this one more solitude, "I had them with me just..." He stopped short and stared into prisoner #401's cell. Through the glass top frame, there lied a jangle of gold and silver keys all bunched in a mesh on the floor, connected on a 6 inch, thick metal ring. His eyebrows grew together, and his confused face turned into an angry one. "PRISONER 401!" his balled up fist now pounding on the door. "PRISONER 4.0.1!OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW." his enraged commands broke the silence of the desolate prison. Yet, no answer replied back to him. The guard dropped his hand and took a step closer, looking closer into Alex's cell, examining every inch and corner from behind the security of his door. But no sign of Alex had caught his eye. "What the hell..." he mumbled a sigh to himself.

_Ugh, you've got to be kidding me. This guy is such a rookie. _Sometimes, it was hardest to find thing that lied in plain sight. Alex had been hiding right in front of him. It was just that the security of the door had seperated them. But it wouldn't for long. Alex quietly giggled, thinking back on her mastermind plan.

_*flashback_

**The Ark**

**11:30PM**

The same guard walked the same path. Through the halls surrounded by lonesome cells, then through a door leading him into a different hallway. But it was a special hallway. _Her _hallway. No one ever walked through this hallways, except the very few women who brought her her meals every 2 times a day-Alex didn't eat breakfast. She had been sitting on her bed, hugging her knees, and staring into space. Daydreaming was her specialty. But she only every dreamnt of one thing in particular-rain. She'd read about the spring rain when she was young.

Could you even imagine, the pitter patteringing sound of the droplets plopping down to earth, calming anything and everything, even a rambunctious baby that had just a bit too much personality, And how the parched skin called out for it, pleading until the cool touch had soothed its beck-and-call. But most of all, the smell of the fresh spring rain and moist earth. And it was even said, that rain would leave tears on the windows and her ancestors would bet against each other that their rain drop would fall to the ground first.._ The ground-**that's** the dream._ But her short wonders had come to an abrupt stop, as the owner of the dismissive sounds approached her doorway. **_T_**_**his** is reality_\- Alex thought as the owner of the thumping boots had opened her cell door and quickly walked in. _  
_

"Prisoner #401, lights out." the guard's voice boomed, breaking the room's silence

_Reality sucks._

The guard pivoted on his left foot and was halfway out the door, until Alex called out

"Wait! Please...this is my last night...Can't I just have one more hour?" she pleaded as the guard gave a skeptical look.

Silence had passed, until his stone face turned into something softer.. more pitiful, as he replied, "Look, I don't have the authority to.." but Alex ran up to him grabbing both sides of his arms

"Please, Please! No one will realize! Just keep the lights on for just _one_ hour more! And I swear, I'll be right in bed after that! It's my last day!" she broke down in tears

The guard gave a huff, and looked down at her as she crumpled down. "Okay, okay. But the best I can give you is 30 minutes. And after that, it's lights out."

_30 minutes. It wasn't a very generous amount of time, but it was enough. _Alex breathed heavily, "Thank you." Tears still streamed down her face as she looked up at the kind guard. He nodded, and walked out.

The door shut heavily behind him, and that's when Alex breathed her sigh of relief. She raised both hands up to her chest and placed them on top of each other, lying above where her heart was. She looked down at the ground and gave a thankful smile. Then something quickly changed. Just a second passed, before her arms fell, and so did her smile. "That was just too easy." she said to herself as she slowly stood up, lifting her head. She reached into the back of her pocket and pulled out a ring, bombarded with many keys, all ranging in different sizes and shapes. She brought it up to her face, and a mischievous grin appeared across her face.

Alex had grabbed the guard's arms, but when she broke down her hands slid down the sides of his pants and right before he could notice, she had plucked the keys quickly off his belt. This was an amateur task for her. There was a reason she was arrested and statused as a delinquent. Well, actually, there were _many_ reasons. From stealing small things like food, to snatching the Chancellor's ring. And in between here and there she'd deal or just get too wild. She just thought that one of those offenses got her stuck behind bars. "Man, I did a lot of bad things before, didn't I?" she reminisced in her memories, then quickly looked down and gave a playful smile. Alex was a changed person now, still wild, but not on criminal standards. But, that didn't mean she'd stop practicing her special little talents, such as, let's say, stealing some very important keys off an ignorant guard? _No. problem. _With one hand stuck down her pants pocket, she walked in circles in the center of her cell, spinning the ring on her finger. And slowly, she fell down the line, getting closer and closer to the middle of the floor. When she was there, she quickly dropped down and gently placed the keys onto the ground. "Now, just 30 more minutes til showtime." And she got up and jumped onto her bed, falling into a little nap.

_*end of flashback_

12:00

_Come on buddy. Just a little bit closer._ Alex encouraged the guard in her mind. She had low expectations of him, but she didn't think that he totally naive. She knew that keys were the only things that could open doors, and she also knew that the guard just so happened to have this one thing on hand-_a pass cad, and code. _

The guard was now pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair. He had started panicking, thinking of how much trouble he'd get into, maybe even as capitol punishment. Nothing just had been able to pass by the Ark, so why would there be any exceptions for him? Then, he stopped in his tracks. A very important bit of information popped into his mind. _Pass card!_ He snapped and smiled , proceeding to jumbling through his pockets to find his redemption. Once it was in his hands, he rushed over to the door and slid the card, then quickly punched in the number, and the door flung open. He walked over to the middle, cautiously looking around the room to check if Alex had been hiding, and picked up his keys. He turned, and to his surprise, there Alex stood, right in front of him. "You see? I knew you could do it." She scrunched her nose and smiled, congratulating him before she clasped both hands together tightly into one ball, and swing her arms at his head, knocking him out cold. His big lumbering body crashed into the floor, "Oopsies. He's definitely gunna feel that when he wakes up again." Alex bent down to him and turned his body over to look at the front of uniform. "It's big, but it'll make do."

**1:00 AM**

Another guard, one who looked more experienced and skilled, walked down the path towards Alex's cell. "Prisoner #401! On your feet!" He bellowed a soldier's command. No reply. "Prisoner #4.0.1! On your feet! NOW!" and again, no reply. He gave a mad huff and walked over to Alex's bed, there under the sheets was a silhouette of a sleeping body. "I will ask you one more time. On. your. feet." The body did not move, had not fallen under the guard's command. Time was up. The guard ripped the sheets from the sleeping body, and was greeted with an unusual sight. A full grown man had been stripped down to a white tank and boxers and placed in Alex's bed. The new guard's eyes widened and whispered, "Prisoner 401. Prisoner 401. WHERE THE HELL IS PRISONER 4.0.1!" He pulled out a communications system from his large pocket and alerted the headquarters "Prisoner #401 has escaped. I report, Prisoner #401 has escaped."

In another section of the Ark, Alex pulled her cap down lower to hide her smile and walked quickly through the busied rooms and halls. She was disguised in her guard's uniform, which had been too big but she somehow made it work. No one questioned her, or even gave a second glance;to them, she was just another of many guards patroling the area. The day was calm and peaceful, just like any other on the Ark. Until red lights beamed across the room, and the screeching of a siren accompanied it.

"Code Red. Code Red. Convict on the run. Enter the nearest facility. Code Red, Code red..."

the computer modulated voice replayed over and over on the overhead.

_Crap. When the hell did an hour pass by?!_ Alex began to panic, as another voiceover started, this time an actual person talking.

"Residents of the Ark, please stay calm and exit any open areas and into the nearest secure room. There may be a possibility that this criminal is alongside you right at this moment..."

Alex was walking faster than ever, shoving and contributing to the mess the crowds had made.

"The criminal's description is an 18 year old girl, 5'6", 125 pounds, with brunette hair and green eyes. And there is a suspection that she had disgusted herself in a _guard's uniform._

_Fuck. Get the hell out of my way! _Alex cursed as every person in the room turned towards her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she breathed heavily. Her legs pumped even faster than before as she tried to keep her head down and covered.

"It's her!" A woman's voice sounding shrewd and weak told the people.

Alex stopped in the midst and quickly took a side look up. Everyone had now stopped their fumbling, and drew their attention to something else. _Her._ Alex's stared back, eyes wide open. Then, another guard walked in. "Okay, everyone..." but he stopped short, as he followed everyone else's eyes. "You.."

Alex pushed the guard down and jumped over him and into another hall. _Way to go, Alex. Because all the attention already wasn't enough. You just had to stop and stare back._ Alex damned herself while she was in pursuit by the guard. She quickly looked back, and this time there was more than 1 of them. She flipped her head back forward. _Fuck. _They were so close. If they had thrown their arms forward and reached just a bit more. But Alex wasn't about to let that happen. She had already come so far... _No. Definitely not._ Alex took a sharp left, leading down another hall, then a right, and another. By this point, the guards could barely keep up, their weight pushing the opposite way as they tried to mimic her swift and easy moves. But, another troublesome enemy had started to approached her. "Lock down, confirmed." the same monotone voice sounded. And the same red lights beamed, but this time, large metal doors started to slide down, blocking her path. Losing the guards was definetly gunna be hard now. _Come one, Alexia. Let's put on a real show for them. _Her confidence suddenly boosted. Her legs pumped faster and faster as she passed a closing gate, then another one, but the guards were still right at her heels. Suddenly, Alex just stopped ad turned around. She raised her arms up, hands straight and palms showing. "Okay, okay.." She inhaled a huge breathe of air. "I give up.." The guards ran up, 5 feet away from her, and rested their hands on their knees, breathing heavily as well. Alex peeked to the side using her peripheral vision, sneaking a peek at the last sliding door. It had just started to come down, slowly blocking off her exit. _5...4...3...2_ "Not." _1\. _Alex ran to the gate, and fell to the floor, barely sliding through the few inches of space between the ground and closing gate. "Sorry, boys! Maybe next time!" sarcasm struck in her voice.

"Wooh! That was fun!" A playful smile appeared on her face, stretching from ear-to-ear. Once again, Alex pulled down her cap to cover her face, and continued her calm, but quick pace walk. She had taken another left, then another one. She passed a door, and almost took a right. But as she had taken her first step, she caught the sight of another guard's uniform, and swiftly took a step back. She layed herself flat against the wall and held her breath as she intently listened to the approaching footstep. _They just don't stop, do they? Tch. _She had been ready to step back out and take them by surprise, until a better idea struck her. She looked to her left, and there stood a large metal door. She had no idea where it had led to, but it would have been better than here. She jangled the stolen keys from before in front of her eyes, and said to herself, "Now. I just have to figure out which key's gunna open you up...hmm..." She looked trouble. "Yeup, I thought so." She shrugged her shoulders and dropped the keys next to her feet. Alex had opted out her options and decided to raise both hands up to her head, looking for something else to open the door instead. _Uggh, where is it? _A moment passed, and then a happy face shone onto her face. _Ah! Found it! _She dropped her hands and looked at what they had held. 2 bobby pins, 1 in each hand. Alex dropped to her knees and closed in on the knob. And proceeded to pick the lock. *clickclickclick The door had opened, and Alex slipped in, just before the guard had turned the corner and stood right in the place she had been standing just a second ago. Another lucky escape.

She turned to face the room that stood before her. It was big and echo-y, with a solid slick cement ground. Mostly empty, except for the tools that layed here and there, some astronaut costumes, and a..uh...well, all she could say was "Well, it looks like a hunk of junk."Alex stared at it confused, but she just brushed the feelings aside as she walked over to the astronaut costumes. "Kay, time for a disguise change. This time, it'll be a...space walker? Pretty sure that's what it's called." She stripped the guard uniform, unzipping it from top to bottom, then peeling it off from her sweaty body. She quickly slid out her legs and pulled the rest off from her feet. There revealed a still fully clothed body from her previous clothes. She had been hot, but she wasn't going to just abandon her clothes, so she quickly grabbed one of the two walker suits and threw it on. She slid her feet in and lifted the rest up her upper body and in her arms went. She then placed the helmet on the top of head and walked over to the rocket. Well at least now if she got caught, she might be mistaken for someone else and let go. Now, she was going to satisfy her curiosity and explore the whatever it is she had discovered. Alex placed her hand on the refurbished silver metal, feeling it's smoothness through the astronaut gloves. She then slid her hand down and across the side, finding a handle. Pulling it, it propped the door wide open and she jumped in, closing the door behind her. The inside had been surprisingly large considering the "cozy" outer appearance. It had even provided a backseat for a passenger. She looked at the front board, covered in colorful buttons and switches. She had wanted to touch some, but the fear that she might break something held her back. She resisted the urge and peeled her eyes off, focusing on something else. On the side, inbetween the driver's seat and dashboard, settled a metal tank. She looked closer, and in tiny letters, it read 'AIR PRESSURIZER'. "Whateves. So, I'm guessing this is like a..ship,pod, thingy?" Alex started, when she had heard some footsteps nearby. She quickly forgot what she was about to say, as she quietly climbed into the back of the ship's passenger's seat.

Alex peeked out the side of the window to see who the steps had belonged to. 2 women scurried in, one looking around the same age as her, with long thick black hair tied up in a ponytail. She was tanned and tall, with a serious looked pasted onto her face. The other woman was considerably older looking, with fair skin and light brown hair, up in a half up half down, and the rest braided away to her side. She too, had been wearing the same expression. The first thing that happened, was that the younger girl walked straight to the pod that Alex had been hiding in. _Crap!_ Alex slid down into her seat even further, trying to keep low. The girl had flung open the same door, and grabbed a tool off of the floor. She turned on a button and a little *zzzzz filled the empty room. She had looked like she knew what she was doing.

**Normal POV**

The older woman was pacing back and forth and she had something in her hand. The young girl sighed and said, "Abby, how about I pace in the operating room next time you're working."

Abby quickly stopped in her track and looked back at the girl. But, right then, a ringing was heard.*ringringringring Abby quickly brought her communications device emmiting the sound up to her face and touched its screen. A man's voice came from it, saying, "Abby did you take morphine from the clinic?" He talked fast with worry in his voice. And the girl working on the ship quickly stopped and whipped her head towards the older woman.

Abby's face dropped as she weakly asked, "They took inventory already?"

The man spoke again."No, Cane was just here. He's on his way to make an arrest on _both _of you, right now!"

The younger girl questioned," You gave Nigel morphine?"

"She turned me in." The older woman dropped her hand and walked over to the younger one. Looking her in the eyes.

"How much longer?" Abby snapped.

"20 minutes." She answered.

"They're gunna be here in five." Abby turned away and walked over to a table and placed the object in her hand down. She turned back around. "You're going to launch that pod no matter what. Do you understand?"

"I'm not going without you"

Abby sighed and replied, "Only one of us needs to get to the ground, Raven." Again, Abby looked straight into Raven's eyes "The second you find those kids, you radio back. 300 innocent people will die if you don't." She was determined to get Raven to leave by herself.

There was silence, until Raven barely squeezed out, "Abby, they'll float you.."

By this time, both girls were teary eyes. and Abby gave a half-hearted laugh. "...then they'll float me."

They hugged, as a goodbye, and Abby held up both of Raven's hands,"Tell Clarke I love her." Raven nodded then they both let go and she turned around and entered the ship.

_Wait...did she say ground? and Clarke?_ Alex speculated. _Then, that means.._

but it was too late. Abby had already walked out of the room.

**Raven's POV**

I quickly went down next to the air pressurizer and connected tubes to the ship. I looked back up and turned the knob at the top of the tank. slowly, then a bit quicker, and all of a sudden air started shooting out from all around the diameter of the knob. "No, NO! Damn it!" Hitting the side of the pod, I pushed myself up against the back of my chair. "She gave us a bad part." I closed my eyes, then opened them again, looking to the left. And there, hung an astrounant's costume.I quickly turned back to the tank._ Wait a minute..._

**Alex's POV**

Raven started to threw on the astronaunt uniform and pulled the 2 tubes she had connected to the ship off. She took one of the tubes and connected it to her suit. _What's she doing? _Raven took another sigh, and looked out front. It was as if she's preparing herself. Raven flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons, and the sound of an engine roared alive. She grabbed the steering wheel and pressed one more button, which opened the only thing seperating them, from space. _Oh my god! I need to.. _but it was too late. The pod blasted off the deck and into space. And before you know it, Alex had grabbed the extra tube and connected it to her costume, just as she had seen Raven done. Alex's face was absolutely frightened, until she realized what this was. It was her savior in the form of her enemy. She always wanted to get back her freedom, and the only absolute way to get away from the Ark...and that was what was exactly happening right now. And although she knew she was just inches away from her freedom, she was still unsure. She didn't want to depart from the Ark. It was _home, _even if she had been locked away for 2 years. But then, her expression morphed into something more relaxing. No..it was more...mischevious. A large smirk grew on her face, as she thought to herself _Well, I always wanted to go on an adventure anyways._ Alex found comfort in her words, and soon enough, all of her doubts had disappeared.

The distance from the pod and the Ark grew greater and greater, as the last glimpse of the Ark totally escaped from Alex's sight. But as the Ark grew farther, something else grew closer. It was round, blue..with patched of green. Alex's eyes grew round and large, as she started breathing heavily. _Earth._

And that was the last thing she saw before the black took over. She had passed out.

* * *

W0w! that was long, i've been working on this story ever since I finished and uploaded the preview. I really hope you enjoyed, and if you did please leave a review down below! And since ep 5 just came out today, it won't be long until the next chapter of this story comes out. So, stick around for the grand reveal as Alex finally takes her first step onto Earth!

xoxo,

summertime'sxlatenights


	3. Chapter 2: Clarke

...words can't even describe how sorry I am. I've been falling out.

Long story short...I was lazy. But, I'm here now! It's a cloudy, cool day in , a.k.a. the perf weather to start on a long-awaited chapter that, which I'm hoping, will surely blow you away.

Enough said. Let's get to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.

* * *

A light flutter of sunlight crept through the, almost inexistent, manged up window. It had called for her, beckoning for her to open her eyes, and step outside. To marvel at its beauty, and what it shone upon. ...And then a few minutes passed. It was almost as if it was starting to give up, slowly dissipating, leaving darkness in the pod once more...until she had answered.

Alex slowly opened up her right eyes first, cringing in the sudden brightness, as she reached her hand up to her face, palm up blocking the light. Then she fluttered her left eyes open, blinking a few times, trying to understand what was going on. _Uggh, god. _Buzzing took over in her head, as she barely got up straight on her back, which was especially hard, since the pod wasn't even flat on the ground. Her hand that was shielding her from the rays, was now turning so it could rub her head. But something had been blocking it. It was cool and smooth, as Alex traced her fingers along the surface. She figured it was round, the way it sort of fit under her rounded hands. She gathered up the strength to bring both arms up, placing each hand on either sides of her head, and she rigidly pulled it off. _Gasp. _Immediately, a fresh relief of air had filled Alex's lungs. A sensation she had never felt before in her life. "Woah.." she breathed, the wind stripping all words from her mouth. "What..." she took another large breath, addiction taking over. "was that.." Exasperated wasn't the word to describe how she felt. A light giggle escaped out of the peaking corners of her mouth. It was more like..._high._ Alex flipped her long shining hair over her head, looking down at her laps. It shone just for a second in the glimmering light, before it fell over her face. She had been laughing hysterically, nose scrunched up. Her eyes were shut tight, though a little tear clung to the end of her right eye. A few minutes passed, as she sat there, her laughter filling the silence of the empty pod. "Okay,okay." She flipped her head back up, the air whispering through her long hair, before it once again set messily over her shoulders, a few strands of hair covering her chest. She tried to pull a straight face for a second, just before the childish laughter took over again. She lifted a hand up to her lips, and muffled the slowly quieting laugh. Alex took in a deep sigh, and barely fluttered her eyes shut, trying to take in the now silence and peace of the quiet surrounding. The light shone harder, reminding her to not fall asleep again. "Ugh, fine. I get it. I'm getting up." But the light didn't listen, shining even brighter. "Okay, seriously, who the heck is shining the freakin light in my f.." Alex had opened her eyes and stared at who was behind the annoying light. But to her surprise, it wasn't a who. It was a _what. _Tracing back the beam of light, leading through the dirty window, Alex brought her face up closer. She winced, trying to get her eyes to focus on the unbearably bright source. Finally, her eyes listened, and Alex went still. She looked away quickly, her eyes burning, but insensitive to the feel. There wasn't enough space in her head to even think of pain. Because all that was in her mind at that moment, was only one thing. It had been the very sight she was looking at just a few seconds ago. The one word traveled through her thoughts, her brain going numb. She said it over and over again in her thoughts, until she barely breathed it out through her lips. ".._sun.._" she whispered to herself. As if incomprehendable, she repeated it again. ".sun.." and again. "the sun.." She was breathing heavily, just realizing, all her memories flooding back. _When was the last time?_ Alex's hands fumbled over to the buckle. Instantly, she snapped the cover up popped the belt open, throwing the belt behind her. She was out of her seat, before the belt had even touched the back of the empty chair. Alex quickly jumped onto the driver's seat, and reached for the side of the door. SHe lifted both hands up to the handle, but shyed away just a bit. Her hands hovered over the grip, as she bite the bottom of her lip, scared for what may lie before her. She look a deep breath and slowly eteched towards the handle once more. And her confidence rushed back into her again. Alex hastily grabbed the handle, the smooth cool metal fitting right into the grip of her hand. Holding it firmly, she yanked it backwards, and flung the huge metal door wide open. She swung both legs around, and jumped out.

The blanket of leaves covering the moist earth embraced her feet. The crisp air came alive as it opened up her soul. And behind the soft breeze was scent of the moist earth and pine. There was a breeze that carried a cool touch. And The clouds just barely shrouded the sun, the illuminating glow reveling the earth's surface, dancing through the whispers of the trees' branches, and exploring every crack that had to be unveiled. A wisp of crisp air flowed around her body, wiping down her back through her hair. With the help of the flowly breeze, the silvery light pranced through Alex's hair, the tips shining a gold as it reveled in the light. The wind picked up again, and her hair wisped in the air, creating beautiful art and it fluttered in and out of the falling leaves midair. Alex drew a deep breath, her body becoming light, with the wind becoming her only support up. She lifted both arms up and to her side, and slowly turned her hands over, parting her fingering, entangling them with the shining light. She looked up to the illuminate sky and closed her eyes, taking in everything, enhancing her senses, making them remember the true definition of bliss. And as if on que, a drop fell from the sky. It plopped right beneath her right eye, and tracing down her cheek, barely whispering down her jaw, before it melted back into the earth. And then, another tear fell, this time whispering through her parted finger. She breathed a sigh, mixed with the relief of a laugh. And another one fell, and another, and another, and another. It fell with a mellow beat thumping against the ground, and touching every part of her body. She opened her and raised her arms up even higher above her head. She spun around, then jumped in the twirling motions, a few times for one full. She stopped, eyes closed, her left hand reaching for the back of her hair, as she ruffled her hair, and shook it in the tempations of the rain's cool touch. And flung both eyes open, lifted her hands again, pointing to the sky. She inhaled the rain's air, and shouted out. "WOOOOHOO!" She had never felt the exileration that rushed throughout her body ever before. All that she's ever dreamed of, ever believed in, ever wished upon..had finally been granted day that would forever mark history in her life had abided to her desires and gave her so much more to live for. And in the mere 5 minutes that she been on earth, compared to nothing in the past, or anything to of come...or so she thought.

For when Alex looked back down, she saw something that drew the bliss to a silence. The echo of the rain was slowly blocked out, as she became blind to the extraordinary surrounding that stood before her. Time had stopped in her mind, as she stood still. And all that could be heard or felt was her heart. A slow beat, thumping hard and loud against her cheat. It resonated through her body and into the air, as the beat traveled, distancing Alex from the melody of the rain. And all she could see, was a paradise unimaginable. One focused into the shape of not of a vast surface of the Earth, but of another paradox that trumped everything, even the very mother she stood upon and merged her soul with. Just a few feet away, another girl stood, staring right back at her. She had pure glow that emulated from her frosty skin, and light blonde hair that gleamed in the sheen of her radiance. Her gentle blue eyes that held an azure florescent, and her baby pink lips that had lifted into a smile at the corners of her mouth. She was the girl from the picture that was securely fitted into the back right pocket of Alex's jeans.

She was...

"_Clarke"_

* * *

*btdubs, when i said "mother", I meant like Mother Earth:)

I had to rewrite this chapter 2 times, because the first couldn't be saved properly, but I tried my best to take what I had from memory and make it the best I could. I really hope you enjoyed. And I would really appreciate it if you just go down and write a review. Thanks a lot everyone.

P.S. and the reason it's so short is because I couldn't possibly make it any longer and finish it by today, but I hope that it quenched your thirst(?lol what?) for now, and it'll be soon before the next chapter comes out, so uh..stay tuned?

god im so lame..lulz


End file.
